La nueva Historia de Harry Potter
by MiisWood
Summary: Mi Primera historia de Harry Potter...Esta historia se la dedico a Nara q me ayudo a afiliarme a La FFnet. dejn Rr xfavor!


-Aclaraciones: La historia transcurre cuando Harry esta en segundo curso así q no se en que curso esta Oliver Pero supongo que debe estar en quinto o sexto curso al igual que Percy y Samantha. Los gemelos Weasley son de un curso menos no?. He cambiado a Lockhart (no se si es así ) por Lupin, por que me cae mejor. También he metido cosas como * Por Ej. Que Sirius aparece, eso sale en el tercero, así que también he mezclado cosas del tercero libro.  
  
Capitulo1: de vuelta a Howgasrt: -Es un pájaro Minerva-Dijo Samantha al verlo entrar por la ventana.- -Mas bien una lechuza diría yo.-aclaró Minerva Macgonagall- -De donde?, pregunto Samantha emocionada, nunca venían lechuzas a casa de la profesora , a no ser que fuera importante - -De Hogwarts, querida, siéntate tengo que decirte una cosa...-Samantha le hizo caso mientras, Minerva leía la carta había un silencio que interrumpió ella , tras terminar de leerla. -Querida, el director, ha decido que vuelvas al colegio...-Samantha no se lo podía creer iba ir de nuevo a la escuela, vería a sus amigos otra vez- Macgonagall, parecía triste- -Nos veremos en la escuela.. como deberé llamarte?-preguntó Samantha- -Profesora Macgonagall por supuesto-Dijo Minerva con un fingido tono severo- Mañana iré a comprarte los libros al Callejón Diagon -Esta es la lista de los libros.-Se los paso a Samantha y ella empezó a leerlos en voz alta  
  
Libros: Todas Las Razas (incluido el hombre muggle) - Autor el Profesor Remus Lupin La ciudad de los Unicornios- Autor Gylderoy Lockhart El mundo oscuro - Autor desconocido Pociones nº 4 Edición especial de Howgarst Todo sobre el quiddchit- Autor Ludu Bargman 1 caldero apropiado para el curso correspondiente 1 par de guantes de dragón ( a elegir) 1 sombrero ( uso diario) 1 túnica de gala para las fiestas 1 túnica uso diario Falda y chaleco gris, uniforme de Gryffindor  
  
Un saludo, Atentamente ,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
-Estoy en el mismo curso que mis amigos?-pregunto Samantha .- -Si... estas con Wood y Percy los gemelos Weasley están en un curso inferior- -Minerva... puedo ir contigo a comprar los libros? Por favor...-Suplicó- -Sabes que no puedes- -Me pondré la capa... -De acuerdo pero no te separaras de mi, se que no es fácil pero intenta entenderlo... -Si vale lo haré- concluyo la chica yéndose a la cama para despertarse al día siguiente los mas temprano posible Sabía que se tendría que poner la capa invisible pero le daba igual.  
  
Capitulo 2 : Casi juntos Samantha y Minerva estaban justo al principio del Callejón Diagon. A Samantha no se la veía puesto que llevaba la capa invisible. Ella miraba a todos lados por si veía a alguien conocido. Cuando iban a entrar en una librería de repente vio a nueve cabezas con el pelo rojo... No podían ser o quizás si De repente vio a uno de sus mejores amigos: Percy Weasley, se iba a acercar cuando recordó lo que dijo Minerva: no podía hacerlo, aunque lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cogió el brazo de la profesora y la condujo a un callejón muy oscuro, y allí se descubrió: -Samantha! Vuelve a ponerte la capa ahora mismo-le grito- -espera quiero pedirte un favor.. solo quiero ver a Percy hablar con el solo cinco minutos-explico- -Sabes que no puede ser pero se me ha ocurrido algo...Toma escríbele y yo ahora mismo se la doy a el-Le dijo sacando un trozo de papel y una pluma- Pero aquí y después te pondrás la capa -gracias-Le dijo Samantha dándole un abrazo- -venga tenemos que coger el tren- Samantha se apoyo en un mueble viejo que había:  
  
Querido Percy: Vuelvo al Colegio!! No se cuando si antes o después que ustedes os he extrañado mucho a todos 8sobre todo a Oliver...no puedo decirte más tengo muchas ganas de verlos a todos y les hecho mucho de menos. Nos vemos muy pronto!!!!!! Un abrazo,  
Samantha.  
  
Samantha doblo la carta con mucho cuidado y se la entregó a Minerva está se acerco a Percy y el vio con asombro que se le dirigía la Jefa de estudio de su colegio aceptó la carta y Samantha vio como venía Minerva y le decía"sígueme" Samantha miró hacía atrás y vio que Percy sonreía y se abraza a su madre lleno de alegría.  
********* Capitulo 3:El regreso Ya habían empezado las clases y todos estaban reunidos en la sala común de Griffindor, había mucho barullo y Percy estaba nervioso, eso lo noto Oliver: -Que te pasa Percy, pareces un poco nervioso-Si el supiera cuando llegaría Samantha, no lo estaría pensó Percy- -Todavía no ha llegado...-se le escapo- -Pero quien tiene que llegar?-esta vez era su hermano Fred el que se lo preguntaba- -Que no nada.. digo nadie -Percy, que rarito estas este curso...-Ese era su otro hermano, George-  
  
La puerta del retrato se abrió de golpe por ella entraron la profesora Macgonagall y una chica tapada con una capa negra de pies a cabeza, Percy la reconoció y dio un suspiro de alivio.  
  
-Silencio por favor, estas es una alumna que no pudo asistir a las clases por cuestiones personales y secretas. Algunos ya la conoceréis-miró a los gemelos, a Percy y a Oliver Wood, este estaba pensativo-Bien... Percy te dará mañana tu horario, Bell enséñale su dormitorio, es el tuyo también. Y terminando este último comentario salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, mientras se formaba el barullo otra vez y Katie enseñaba la habitación a la nueva. -Quien es?- pregunto Ron a Percy- -Es Samantha Evans, una estudiante que empezó al mismo tiempo que nosotros -Dijo mientras señalaba a Wood-Pero se quito al poco tiempo de empezar, sin decirnos nada. -Si fue una gran perdida...-Dijo Fred- -Por que-volvió a repetir Ron - -Era un As gastando bromas-respondió, George- -Si....-Dijo Oliver, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que entró Macgonagall- -El estaba loco por ella-dijo Fred- Se paso un mes deprimido, pensando en ella y todo eso -Eso no es cierto -repuso Wood- -Buenos todos a la cama-dijo Percy terminando la conversación - ~~~~o~~~~~~~~ Esta es mi primera historia por favor dejen R/R!!!! 


End file.
